


Words

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony has something important to tell his boyfriend Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Words

“I, I have something to tell you,” Tony announced with a level of self-consciousness that was unusual enough for him that Loki was startled. “I mean,” Tony went on, “I mean that, well it’s kind of a big thing, I wanted to, I’ve been, it’s hard to say, but I thought it was time and it, uh -”

Tony looked like he needed comfort, so Loki took his hand.

“Breathe,” Loki instructed gently.

Tony closed his eyes for a long moment. He took a deep inhale, clearly struggling to lengthen his short breaths. Then he let the air out, not that slowly at all, and squeezed Loki’s hand.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked, growing increasingly concerned.

“Loki,” Tony murmured, eyes still closed.

“What is it, tell me,” Loki demanded in a worried tone.

Tony opened his eyes suddenly and with great purpose. His gaze met Loki’s. Tony’s deep, dark eyes were steadfast and vulnerable.

“I love you, Loki.”

Tears of joy threatened to pool in Loki’s eyes and he instinctively tried to repress them. He was so overwhelmingly happy that he couldn’t speak. He stared at Tony in awe. A tear rolled down his cheek despite his efforts and Tony wiped it away. 

“Do,” Tony asked after the silent moment, “do you love me too?” Loki could hear the fear in his voice. He reached out and pulled Tony close and hugged him just short of too tightly.

“I love you, Tony,” Loki whispered in Tony’s ear, “I love you deeply and madly,” he continued, the words coming to him at last, “profoundly, oh, my dear love.” Tony sighed with relief. Loki pressed his lips to Tony’s cheek, then kissed a line to his mouth. Tony slid his hand into Loki’s hair, and they kissed like they had never kissed before.


End file.
